Li Shan Huo
Li Shan Huo was the Third God of Berserkers of the Berserker race. Appearance The wisp of Li Shan Huo's soul left behind looked like an old man. His clothes were tattered and shabby. His hair was messy and spilled all over his shoulders.Ch. 499 Background Li Shan Huo was born in Eastern Wastelands a thousand years after the Second God of Berserkers was torn into several pieces by Immortals and sealed in divided continents of the Land of Berserkers. After much trials and hardships, he arrived in Great Yu. Li Shan Huo heard the Second God of Berserkers' voice and sensed his will, but he didn't receive the half of his legacy. He called himself the Third God of Berserkers, but he knew that he lacked what it took to become God. Li Shan Huo knew he lacked fire in his life, hence he absorbed all manner of fire in his path of Life Cultivation. Yet in the end, he discovered that the fire he lacked was not of Yang properties, but the flames possessing extreme Yin properties. These flames only existed in the moon, hence he worshiped the moon and called himself a Berserker walking down the path of Fire Cultivation. But alas, he could not understand the fire of the moon, and neither could he sense the flames that bring about brightness. His will was split into two, Yin and Yang. One of them was the Fire Berserker, and the other the God of Berserkers. He searched for the signs of his ancestors. At some point, he travelled to the World of Nine Yin. There, Li Shan Huo was worshipped by Sacred Bats as Moon Progenitor. He gave them the Art to worship the moon and perform the burning of their blood, which was similar to Fire Berserker Art.Ch. 487 Ch. 488 He has received an innumerable amount of serendipities in his life, for example from the Candle Dragon's Will in the World of Nine Yin. Ch. 465 Despite everything, he died in the World of Nine Yin belonging to the Spirits of Nine Yin. He had been sad, he had grieved, he had felt bitterness. He knew he had been overcomed by greed. He left wisp of his soul at the Eternal Li Mountain to teach Berserkers the Life Cultivation. Apparently he died not long after he appeared.Ch. 154 History Book 3 When Su Ming arrived at the Eternal Li Mountain in the World of Nine Yin, he met an illusion of Li Shan Huo, the Third God of Berserkers. Left behind illusion told him his story and the path of Life Cultivation, which is after Berserker Soul Realm. And wanted to pass down the legacy of the God of Berserkers. When the illusion finished speaking his part, it turned into ashes. Only what was left after Li Shan Huo were three pearls, which he wanted to be brought to the Great Yu. Later, the three pearls that were transformed from the Third God of Berserkers' body after he died had become a left leg of Su Ming's statue of the God of Berserkers.Ch. 678 Powers Li Shan Huo's Berserker Mark looked like a burning moon. Quotes "I am the third God of Berserkers, Li Shan Huo. Before mine death, I looked at the sky, and mine eyes remained gazing at it even as I closed mine eyes… If thou art one of the descendants of mine race, then doth not forget mine path…" "After my will scatters hence, return mine soul to Great Yu. When mine soul returns home, I wilt become the catalyst for those in the Berserker Soul Realm to breakthrough and reach a new Realm…" Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters